


Midnight Snack

by C_corp



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhumans-fandom
Genre: Drugs, Incest, M/M, Personified countrys, Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: Canadá se aparece borracho y a mitad de la noche en la casa de su hermano mayor...[COUNTRYHUMANS][YAOI] Ship: Canadá x UsaADVERTENCIAS: Incesto. Uso de drogas. Violencia. Lenguaje adulto. Escenas +18 con parafilias (humillación/masoquismo)





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos. Ésta historia tiene un tono más fuerte y oscuro que el resto de las historias de CountryHumans que he subido hasta ahora, por lo que les pido que lean bien las advertencias antes de avanzar.  
Aquí van de nuevo:  
*Incesto  
*Parafilias (humillación/masoquismo)  
*Uso de drogas  
*Traumas de la niñez  
*Una escena de violencia algo explícita
> 
> Si sienten que la historia puede no ser de su gusto, no sigan adelante. Seamos responsables con lo que leemos! :)

NOTA: Los personajes de ésta historia están todo el tiempo hablando en inglés, debido a que esta historia transcurre en Estados Unidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Suburbios de Nueva York – Hora: 11:50 PM]

Era casi la medianoche cuando USA bajó las escaleras camino a la cocina… 

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir pero se le había antojado algo azucarado antes de cambiarse y meterse a la cama.  
De camino a la cocina observó los cristales de hielo en las ventanas… afuera hacía un frío infernal, aunque ya no nevaba.  
Hizo una mueca. De todas formas mañana tendría que palear la nieve que cubría la entrada… una tarea que odiaba.  
Ojalá el pudiera tener también una mansión y un puñado de sirvientes como su padre Reino Unido, que hicieran todas esas triviales tareas por él...  
Pero por el momento, deseaba mantener un perfil bajo. Tomarse un descanso de las tareas de embajador. Viviendo entre los ciudadanos promedio de ese próspero territorio suyo que era los Estados Unidos de América… simulando una vida promedio y fingiendo que pagaba una hipoteca por esa bonita casa en ese lindo vecindario en los suburbios… aunque en realidad fue el servicio secreto quien lo había ubicado ahí para tenerlo siempre a mano en caso de que el gobierno lo necesitara.  
_ Tsk… _USA subió la calefacción. Incluso si el servicio secreto no lo hubiese ubicado allí, de todas formas su gobierno se las ingeniaría para encontrarlo de una u otra forma.  
Eran muy pocos países los que tenían el privilegio de vivir una vida %100 anónima…  
Sin encender la luz de la cocina, abrió la heladera y se puso a espiar qué había adentro:  
_ Mmhmm… _el gringo se acarició la barbilla, contando los baldes de helado que tenía acumulados en su freezer_ ¿De cuál voy a querer? De cookies & cream o el de salsa de fresas…  
Sacó la cabeza del freezer y miró la hora en el reloj de pared. ¿Era muy tarde para descongelar y hornear una pizza?  
_ Nah, eso es más de miércoles… _concluyó, eligiendo el helado de chocolate y crema de maní_ Un clásico, baby…  
Se armó con una cuchara y ya iba a regresar escaleras arribas cuando una sombra cruzó por la ventana. Usa se quedó quieto. Se oyeron pasos afuera de la casa… alguien o algo estaba caminando en la nieve.  
Dejó el balde de helado sobre la mesada de la cocina, y sacó el arma cargada que tenía escondida en la caja del cereal. Y también la que tenía escondida en el horno, por si acaso hiciera falta.  
Se acercó a la puerta principal, cuando quienquiera que fuese la persona que estaba fuera se le adelantó y tocó el timbre:  
_ ¡¿Quién mierda está ahí?! _Usa puso su mejor voz amenazadora_ ¡Estoy armado y la ley me protege si quiero llenarte de agujeros, hijo de puta! ¡Te lo advierto!  
_ Hermanooo… ¿Qué modaless son ésos, ei? _una voz gangosa de borracho se escuchó detrás de la puerta_ Sssi te oyera papá…  
_ ¿Canadá? _el estadounidense reconoció la voz. Bajó las armas y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta.  
Cuando abrió pudo comprobar que efectivamente, era su hermano menor el que había venido de visita tan tarde…  
_ Holaaa… _Canadá intentó acercarse a su hermano mayor pero éste le apoyó el cañón de una de sus armas en el pecho y lo mantuvo alejado. No le apetecía un abrazo de borracho ahora mismo.  
_ Eughh… _Usa se cubrió la nariz_ ¡Apestas! ¿Qué bebiste? ¿Gasolina??  
_ Bebí cerveza de verdaddd… echa en mi tierra… ¡Hic! _Canadá se tambaleó un poco_ No el agua amarilla que fabricannn aquí… ¡Eyy!  
El blanco y rojo se resbaló en los escalones cubiertos de hielo y cayó de espaldas, haciendo sin querer un angelito en la nieve. Usa miró a su alrededor. Parecía que no era la primera vez que Canadá se caía porque había angelitos de nieve por todos lados... incluso en los jardines de los vecinos.  
_ Uff… Mejor entra a la casa… _el mayor lo levantó del suelo y lo arrastró dentro_ Estás más frío q Walt Disney.  
Ya dentro, Usa ubicó a su borracho hermano en la sala y bien cerca de la estufa, para que se calentara un poco…  
_ Usa… ¿Puedesss… puedes prestarme tu celular para avisar a mis amigos que estoy bien? _le pidió Canadá de pronto_ Me fui del bar sin ellos y no saben dónde estoy...  
Eso desconcertó un poco al mayor. No era algo propio de su hermano hacer esas cosas… ni caminar solo entre la nieve y el frío hasta su casa en medio de la noche, ni irse del bar sin avisarle a nadie.  
_ Eso es raro… ¿pasó algo más? _quiso saber, dándole su celular al menor.  
_ ¡Nonono todo está bien! _le aseguró el canadiense con una sonrisa_ ¿Luego puedo darme una ducha…? Y quedarme a dormir aquí…  
_ Pues si no hay más remedio… _dijo Usa con ironía, regresando a la cocina.  
Permaneció allí unos minutos, para darle privacidad a su hermano mientras este realizaba unas llamadas. Comió unas cucharadas de helado mientras tanto… toda esa situación era por demás extraña, pero tenía una ligera corazonada de qué fue lo que pudo haber pasado.  
Solo había un bar en esa ciudad que servía bebidas de todo el mundo. Un lugar adonde iban las personas, pero que estaba pensado en realidad para países… cuando éstos andaban de visita y extrañaban las bebidas originarias de sus tierras natales. Podías encontrar desde pisco hasta fernet… y solo ahí se podía conseguir esa cerveza canadiense –tan fuerte como el whisky- que le gustaba a su hermano.  
Pero eso no era lo único que su hermano debió haber encontrado en el bar… estaba seguro. Si a ese bar iban los países a beber, entonces era muy probable que cierto país que hacía suspirar al amante del maple desde hacía algún tiempo también hubiera estado allí esa noche.  
_ Mmm… Canadá, qué rayos hiciste ahora… _murmuró, tirando la cuchara sucia en el fregadero_ Por favor, dime que no hiciste el ridículo…  
Aun así esperaría y no diría nada. Probablemente su hermano menor desembuchara todo por si solo si le daba tiempo…  
Fue a buscarlo a la sala. Al parecer el menor ya había dado aviso a sus amigos y ahora estaba tonteando con el celular de su hermano, porque se sobresaltó cuando este apareció en la habitación:  
_ ¿Todavía quieres darte esa ducha? _le preguntó el mayor, recuperando su teléfono.  
_ Oh… Sí… _balbuceó Canadá, algo ruborizado_ Por favor…  
Usa lo condujo escaleras arriba. Tenía un pequeño cuarto de invitados que Canadá podría usar, pero solo un baño. Este quedaba entre medio de su propia habitación y el cuarto de huéspedes, por lo que el menor podía ducharse tranquilo y luego tirarse a dormir sin molestar al dueño de casa...  
_ Toma… _Usa le dio una toalla y un cambio de ropa_ Apaga las luces cuando termines. Hay comida en la cocina, pero no te recomiendo que toques nada que no sea lo que hay en la caja del pan y la puerta de la nevera.  
_ ¿Porque hay armas escondidas en todos los otros sitios…? _adivinó el blanco y rojo con una mueca_ Esta ropa me va a ir grande… _se quejó.  
_ Pues te fastidias… _se despidió Usa entrando a su cuarto_ Hasta mañana. Ten cuidado de no caerte en la ducha y romperte el cuello.  
El mayor entró a su cuarto y se puso el pijama, el cual consistía en un simple pantalón de algodón a rayas y una vieja sudadera con el logo de la NASA. Se quitó sus anteojos negros –los cuales usaba hasta en la ducha, como parte invariable de su look- y se sentó un momento en la cama, permaneciendo despierto y oyendo correr el agua de la ducha del baño de junto… atento por si escuchaba que el menor se resbalaba o algo así.  
“El trabajo de un hermano mayor jamás termina…” pensó, sacando su celular. Revisó el registro de llamadas. Canadá en efecto había llamado a algunas personas, pero también…  
_ Qué metiche salió el hoja de maple… _el mayor ser molestó un poco al ver que su hermano había husmeado un poco en la galería de fotos de su teléfono, donde había un poco de pornografía que descargó recientemente y había olvidado borrar.  
Dejó el celular a un lado y prestó atención. Ya no se escuchaba correr el agua, por lo que asumió que su hermano se había duchado exitosamente sin romperse el cuello…  
Ya podía irse a dormir en paz…  
_ Uhh… Fuck. Olvidé echarle el cerrojo a la puerta luego de que entramos… _recordó, pasándose una mano por la cara.  
Maldiciendo por lo bajo se puso una bata y bajó las escaleras para solucionar ese pequeño asunto.  
Cuando regresó a su cuarto, se encontró con Canadá sentado al borde de su cama. Ya estaba aseado y vestido con esa vieja ropa que Usa le había prestado, y se veía más despejado y lúcido que cuando llegó…  
_ Canadá, el cuarto de huéspedes es el de al lado… _lo regañó, acercándose a él.  
Canadá permaneció callado, sin voltear a verlo. Permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus dedos de los pies, desnudos, pellizcaban la esponjosidad de la alfombra junto a cama…  
_ ¿Necesitas algo más? _Usa se paró frente a él, con las manos en las caderas y ya un poco exasperado_ ¿Un vaso de leche…?  
Canadá negó con la cabeza y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Apoyó la frente en el estómago del mayor y una de sus manos se metió entre las piernas del estadounidense:  
_ ¿Canadá…? _Usa sintió cómo esa mano subía por el interior de sus muslos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna.  
El menor lo tocó y acarició descaradamente, permaneciendo con el rostro oculto y la frente apoyada en su estómago:  
_ Quiero TU leche… _murmuró.  
El estadounidense permaneció en silencio unos momentos…  
_ Vaya… No pensé que estarías de humor para travesuras esta noche, hermanito. _se rió_ No conmigo, por lo menos…  
USA no estaba ni sorprendido ni asqueado. Tener a su hermano menor pidiéndole desahogo sexual no era raro… tan solo era una situación que se repetía cada cierto tiempo, cuando estaban a solas…  
Le sujetó el mentón al menor con algo de brusquedad y lo levantó, haciendo que lo mire a la cara:  
_ Hace mucho que no veía esta parte de ti… _dijo, sonriendo_ Dime… ¿Te gustó lo que había en mi celular…?  
Canadá se ruborizó, pero no intentó negarlo:  
_ S-sí… perdón por husmear.  
_ Ya veremos si te perdono… _Usa lo soltó y tironeó del cuello de su ropa, para arrastrarlo fuera de la cama_ Ya veremos…  
El menor quedó a los pies de la cama, arrodillado sobre la alfombra y esperando las instrucciones de su hermano mayor. Éste se colocó frente a su cara, y se bajó un poco el pantalón del pijama:  
_ Ya sabes qué hacer… _dijo, presionándole la cabeza para que se incline_ Mételo en tu boca. Rápido.  
Canadá obedeció, poniéndose a trabajar… abrió la boca y engulló todo el miembro de su hermano mayor, dejando que su saliva lo cubriera todo. Permaneció así unos segundos, quieto, dejando que su hermano disfrutara por un momento del calor que encerraba su boca. Sus manos se movieron por todas partes, nerviosas, hasta que encontraron un lugar y se aferraron al borde de los pantalones del pijama a medio bajar.  
Empezó a mover su cabeza, ahora que su hermano había aflojado un poco la presión en su nuca, y empezó a darle largas lamidas… de la base hasta la punta, prestando atención a los sonidos lascivos que hacía el estadounidense, los cuales le indicaban que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.  
Usa permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero de vez en cuando espiaba brevemente al chico arrodillado frente a él. Su hermano se veía muy sexy en ésa situación, ruborizado por completo… y tan sumiso… con esa ropa que le quedaba gigante y lo hacía ver adorable.  
Canadá se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y escupió. Acarició el miembro del mayor con su mano ensalivada y resbalosa, masajeando la base mientras seguía succionando la punta obedientemente…  
_ ¿Te gusta chupármelo, hermanito…? _Canadá asintió y trató de contestarle con la boca llena, lo que hizo reír al mayor_ Qué buen hermano… tan lindo y obediente…  
Usa le acarició la cabeza, como a un perro. Canadá lo sintió ponerse más duro y aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias, adivinando lo que venía:  
_ Y-ya casi… _el estadounidense volvió a presionarle la cabeza con brusquedad, para que tragara todo lo que saliera. El menor comprendió bien la orden, dejándose hacer…  
El mayor profirió un largo y ronco gemido al acabar dentro de esa dulce y cálida boca que tenía el canadiense. Éste permaneció quieto, sintiendo cómo los jugos de su hermano llegaban a todas partes y casi desbordaban fuera de tanta cantidad que era.  
Los ojos se le humedecieron un poco pero permaneció tranquilo. Apretó bien los labios luego de que su hermano se retirara de su boca, para que no escapara ni una gota…  
_ No lo tragues todavía. _le ordenó Usa con seriedad mientras se apartaba.  
El mayor buscó su celular. Volvió a tomar a Canadá de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro hacia él… o mejor dicho hacia la cámara del teléfono.  
_ Muéstrame… _le ordenó_ Abre la boca…  
Canadá obedeció, abriendo su boca y dejando que el mayor lo fotografiara.  
_ Eso… _Usa tomó varias fotos, encantado con la visión frente a él_ Ahora ya eres parte de mi galería… a que eso te gusta.  
El rojo y blanco asintió, y Usa al fin le dio permiso de cerrar la boca y tragarse todo el semen que ya había comenzado a desbordar por los costados de sus labios.  
Arrojó el celular sobre la cama. Había algo que quería corroborar…  
Su pie se posó suavemente sobre la entrepierna de su hermano menor, acariciando con las puntas de los dedos. Sonrió. Canadá estaba durísimo…  
Definitivamente sabía cómo poner a mil a su hermanito…  
Nadie sabía mejor que él lo que le gustaba al canadiense…  
Se inclinó para sujetar a su hermano y alzarlo. Canadá no pesaba nada en comparación con él, ya que su cuerpo era delgado y estilizado. Solo superaba al mayor en altura…  
Este lo dejó caer en el centro de la cama y se abalanzó sobre él para saborearlo y mordisquear toda esa suave piel que la ropa talla grande dejaba al descubierto.  
Canadá lloriqueó un poco cuando los lametones que Usa daba por todo su cuello se transformaron en bruscas mordidas, pero no hizo nada para parar al mayor. Lejos de amedrentarlo, los maltratos que éste le hacía inflamaban más su pasión y pronto se encontró suplicando por más…  
_ ¿Conque quieres más, eh…? _Usa le arrancó la camiseta, descubriendo más lugares para marcas a mordidas_ Te daré más… pero antes vamos a charlar un poco…  
_ ¿Uh…? _Canadá tragó saliva. No se veía venir un interrogatorio_ No irás a preguntarme por lo que pasó en el bar…  
El estadounidense le quitó los pantalones, dejándolo completamente desnudo sobre la cama;  
_ No necesito preguntarte nada. _Usa se tendió sobre él una vez más, clavando su mirada en la del menor_ Ucrania te sigue rechazando… eso fue lo que pasó ¿no? _adivinó_ Que no quiere saber nada contigo…  
Canadá intentó apartar la mirada, pero pronto entendió que era inútil negarle las cosas a su hermano… su expresión y lenguaje corporal seguro ya lo habían delatado.  
De pronto se sintió muy vulnerable, no solo porque estaba completamente desnudo y a merced de su hermano… sino porque le molestaba que éste pudiese leerlo como a un libro.  
Usa parecía tener la capacidad de adivinar todo en lo que los demás estaban pensando…  
_ Lo sabía… ¿Fue por mí…? _USA se detuvo un momento y se puso serio_ ¿Porque eres mi hermano?  
_ No. Fue por mí… yo le doy asco. _Canadá se quedó mirando el techo, tratando de no llorar.  
El mayor al ver lo mal que estaba su hermano por el Ucraniano decidió seguir con lo que hacía. Al menos las perversiones distraerían al rojo y blanco… por un rato.  
_ Imagínate si supiera que te gusta que te traten como a una perra… _le dijo al oído, antes de pellizcar sus pezones con algo de fuerza_ Cómo disfrutas siendo mi puta…  
_ ¡Ahh! _Canadá dio un alarido de dolor. Esa última acción lo había tomado desprevenido…  
_ Mhm… Se han puesto muy rojos… _el mayor succionó los tiernos pezones con rudeza, rozándolos con los dientes y oyendo gemir al muchacho bajo él. Permaneció en eso un rato, hasta estar seguro de que había puesto a punto caramelo al menor una vez más.  
Solo entonces se apartó y bajó de la cama para buscar algo en el armario…  
_ Toma… _Usa arrojó una botellita de lubricante al centro de la cama_ Tienes dos minutos para prepararte… _le advirtió, abriendo también una caja de condones.  
Canadá asintió, y aferró la botella. Se colocó boca abajo, en cuatro y con su trasero en alto…  
Miró a su hermano mayor por encima del hombro:  
_ P-puedes verme mientras lo hago… si quieres… _lo invitó, ruborizándose.  
Usa aceptó la invitación, sentándose a ver cómo su hermanito se introducía los dedos, cubiertos de lubricante, y se preparaba a sí mismo. Emitía unos sonidos tan deliciosos como las caras que hacía… y pronto el mayo tuvo la incontenible necesidad de tocarse mientras lo veía, como si estuviese viendo una película porno.  
Continuó masturbándose hasta obtener una nueva erección, y luego de colocare el condón acudió donde su hermano:  
_ Se acabó el tiempo… _le dijo, lamiéndose los labios_ ¿Listo para esto, hermanito…?  
_ S-sí… _jadeó el menor, alzando más las caderas_ Hazlo…  
Canadá suspiró aliviado al sentir el miembro de su hermano presionando contra su trasero y se mordió los labios al sentir que entraba poco a poco. Separó más las piernas cuando Usa le aferró las caderas y lo jaló contra él, para que terminara de entrar todo.  
_ Ahhh… _el estadounidense suspiró pesadamente, ya todo dentro de su hermano. Se sentía tan apretado y caliente como la última vez que se acostaron_ Voy a moverme ahora… ¿Está bien?  
Al rojo y blanco asintió, con sus manos arrugando las sábanas. Usa comenzó a moverse y embestirlo con cierta suavidad, pero fue su hermano menor el que lo apresuró para que fuera más fuerte… y más rudo.  
_ Eres un goloso, Maple… _se rió el mayor, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza_ Casi se me olvida que te gusta lo rudo…  
Usa no había terminado de decirle eso, que le presionó la cabeza contra las sábanas con violencia, apenas dejándolo que respire:  
_ Vamos a darte lo que quieres, entonces… _siseó, volviendo a sujetar las caderas del menor. Ésta vez enterró los dedos y las uñas en la carne, haciéndole unos moretones.  
_ ¡Ayy…! _Canadá se quejaba del dolor, pero ahora era él quien se mecía hacia atrás y adelante cada vez más rápido, más frenéticamente.  
_ Pobre de ti, Canadá. Tan dulce… Tan exitoso... Tan buena gente a comparación de su hermano el mayor. Y ni así puedes tener al que quieres. _canturreó el mayor, para humillarlo más todavía_ ¿Fue por la venta de armas? ¿La destrucción de la belleza natural por el petróleo…? O acaso tanta matanza de focas le revolvió el estómago a tu enamorado… ¿eh?  
El menor apenas lo escuchaba, con sus manos rasguñando todas las sábanas que alcanzaba a tocar y su trasero chocando violentamente contra las caderas de su hermano mayor. Estaba al límite... Su espalda toda cubierta de pequeñas perlas de sudor…  
_ Ese es el problema… _Usa se inclinó sobre su espalda para hablarle al oído_ Que Ucrania te ve cómo eres en realidad, a él no puedes engañarlo.  
_ Ahhh… H-hermano… _Canadá gemía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_ Y-ya no puedo… No aguanto más… voy a…  
_ Tampoco puedes engañarme a mí… yo te conozco mejor que nadie. _el mayor tomó uno de sus brazos y se lo torció detrás de la espalda, haciendo que Canadá aullara de dolor y se corriera violentamente sobre las sábanas_ Yo sé cómo eres, hermanito. Yo sé lo que te gusta…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uno rato después…  
Ambos permanecían callados. Canadá todavía temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, a causa del violento orgasmo que había tenido. Usa en cambio aún conservaba un poco de energía para levantarse de la cama a desechar el condón usado y buscar otro balde de helado… como para recuperar las calorías gastadas.  
Al regresar a la habitación se encontró con que su hermano estaba llorando desconsolado, abrazado a la almohada:  
_ Sniff… ¿Qué voy a hacer USA…? _sollozó amargamente el de la hoja_ No puedo vivir sin él…  
_ Pues tendrás que aprender… y también tienes que aprender a vivir con la crítica, Canadá. No puedes pasarte la vida prestando atención a lo que los demás dicen de ti. _el mayor subió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas_ Ningún país es perfecto.  
Canadá se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos con la camiseta que Usa le había prestado, dejándola echa una porquería:  
_ No es tan fácil… yo no puedo hacer eso de un día para el otro.  
_ Pues empieza cuanto antes…  
El mayor era consciente de lo insensible que sonaba. Y la verdad, le rompía el corazón tener que hablarle así a su hermano… pero alguien debía decirle la verdad de las cosas. Y ya que él siempre era el malo de la película, pues… qué remedio…  
_ ¿Cómo lo haces tú? _quiso saber el rojo y blanco_ Siempre pareces estar por encima de todo lo que los demás dicen de ti…  
Usa abrió su balde de helado y se puso a comer:  
_ Eso no es verdad… yo tengo mis días. _admitió_ ¿Recuerdas la vez que Venezuela me dijo que “ojalá me metieran plomo en uno de mis propios tiroteos en masa”, delante de todos en esa reunión de la ONU? Estuve llorando en el baño como por una hora…  
Canadá abrió muy grandes los ojos al oír esa confesión. Era la primera vez que su hermano le contaba algo tan íntimo:  
_ Hermano… yo… no sabía que te había afectado tanto… _dijo_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
Usa se encogió de hombros, mirando a la nada:  
_ No era importante...  
_ A mí me importa…  
_ No debería. Además, al volver a mi territorio le sugerí a mi gobierno que aumentara varias veces el precio del dólar… eso me hizo sentir mejor. _recordó_ Ahí tienes otro tip: la venganza se siente genial. Pruébala de vez en cuando…  
Canadá sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza:  
_ No creo que sea mi estilo… _dijo, restregándose la nariz_ Además, nunca podría hacerle eso a Ucrania… yo lo amo… Aunque no me corresponda, soy incapaz de hacerle sufrir…  
_ Ugh… qué cursi, hermanito. _Usa se metió otra cucharada de helado a la boca_ ¿Y qué tanto atractivo le vez al hermano del Ruso para empezar…? No lo entiendo…  
El menor se encogió de hombros, ruborizado:  
_ Yo tampoco lo puedo explicar… pero he estado prendado de él desde que fue a alentarme a ése partido de Hockey. _el de la hoja empezó a suspirar_ Estaba tan lindo ahí, gritando y con la cara llena de esa pintura con los colores de mi equipo…  
_ ¿Sí sabes que te alentaba a ti porque jugabas contra Rusia y quería fastidiar a su hermano, no? _el mayor le pinchó el globo sin piedad.  
Canadá lo miró como se mira a un idiota;  
_ Eres un amargado, Usa…  
_ Sé que preferirías que dijera algo como lo que papá diría: “ohohoho quién es ese país tan marginal y tercermundista que se atrevió a rechazar a mi hijo perfectooo?” _el mayor sostuvo la cuchara con el meñique arqueado para imitar a su padre_ “Díganmelo! Díganmelo y lo destrozaré! Ohohoho…”  
Canadá no se rió, pero sí puso cara de confundido:  
_ ¿Qué diablos es ese “Ohohoho”?  
_ Así se ríe él… Francia le pego la risita ridícula. _explicó el mayor, contento con su imitación.  
_ Oh… _el menor intentó volver a sonarse la nariz con otra prenda de ropa (esta vez la camiseta con el logo de NASA del mayor) pero Usa lo detuvo a tiempo.  
_ ¡Ni se te ocurra! _el mayor buscó en la mesilla de luz y le pasó unos pañuelo descartables_ Aquí tienes…  
_ Gracias…  
_ Mira, Canadá… el punto de todo esto es que tengo días en los que lamento las cosas que ha hecho y que hace actualmente mi gobierno. _Usa se puso serio_ Soy consciente de cómo me ve el mundo y de que… no soy ningún santo.  
El mayor hizo una pausa, dejando su balde de helado en la meda de luz junto a él:  
_ Pero tampoco lo son los demás países… trato de recordar eso para seguir cuerdo. Y también debes recordarlo tú. _dijo_ Lamento si sueno severo cuando te digo estas cosas… sólo trato de darte ánimos de la única forma que sé.  
Canadá asintió, sonándose la nariz ruidosamente. Sonrió:  
_ Gracias por ser honesto conmigo, hermano. Sé que sólo quieres reconfortarme, aunque suenes como un idiota…  
_ Cuando quieras, hermanito.  
Usa le dio unas palmaditas y regresó a lo suyo, comiendo del balde de helado sin molestarse en preguntarle al otro país si quería un poco.  
_ ¿No me vas a dar ni un poquito? _quiso saber el rojo y blanco.  
_ No. Muérete… el helado es mío.  
_ ¡Qué egoísta! _Canadá se hizo el despechado_ Y yo que te dejé follarme…  
_ ¡Pfft…! _Usa contuvo las risas_ Ambos sabemos que yo te hago un favor a ti al follarte…  
_ ¿Disculpa?  
_ ¡Eres mucho trabajo! Constantemente tengo que darte órdenes, golpearte, ser creativo con los insultos… es muy agotador. _suspiró el mayor, haciendo un gesto teatral como si se secara el sudor de la frente_ Alguna vez me gustaría, no sé, follar en la pose del misionero y luego irnos a dormir… para variar.  
Eso sí ofendió bastante al de la hoja:  
_ Pues no te viene mal el trabajo extra… ya sabes, para quemar “éstos”. _Canadá pellizcó los michelines (rollitos/guata) que rodeaban las caderas del mayor con ambas manos.  
_ Ahora sí ya sacaste boleto, Maplecito…  
Los hermanos se trenzaron un rato en una lucha por el balde de helado. Una lucha mitad en broma, mitad en serio… pero que el mayor de los dos países terminó ganando. Canadá refunfuñó y se bajó de la cama, llevándose las sábanas con él y con grandes aires de ofendido salió caminando del cuarto:  
_ Tienes una carita feliz con los moretones en el trasero… _le informó el estadounidense, viendo el blanco trasero de su hermano desfilar frente a él_ Luce bien… te quedan bien… Deberías pensar en hacerte un tatuaje…  
Canadá le mostró el dedo del medio y salió de la habitación. Usa creyó que se había ido a dormir al cuarto de invitados –y lo maldijo un poco por robarle las sábanas- pero el de la hoja volvió al poco rato arrastrando su chaleco mojado por la nieve. Buscó algo en los bolsillos y cuando lo encontró se subió a la cama con su hermano otra vez:  
_ ¿Qué es eso…? _quiso saber el mayor.  
_ Voy a hablar tu idioma… _dijo el menor, muy serio_ Nada de caridad: tú me das algo a mí, y yo algo para ti… ¿qué dices?  
El de la hoja le ofreció uno de sus porros (cigarrillos caseros de marihuana) al mayor, que por suerte no se había mojado con la nieve y estaba intacto y listo para que lo fumaran:  
_ Ahora sí me estás entendiendo, Maplecito… _sonrió pícaramente el mayor, intercambiando el balde de helado por el obsequio_ Ahora sí…  
Y así, lo que comenzó como una visita improvisada del menor a su hermano, la cual había sido desencadenada por su mala suerte en el amor… ahora se había convertido en una confortable pijamada.  
Afuera había empezado a nevar otra vez, pero no importaba. Dentro de la casa del estadounidense la calefacción estaba al tope y los hermanos permanecían cómodamente desnudos sobre la cama, dándose besos y regalándose caricias… sumidos en la modorra de las drogas y placer del helado de fresa.  
_ Espera, quiero saber… ¿Por qué viniste conmigo, Canadá? _el estadounidense escupió el humo al aire, tratando sin éxito de hacer una figura_ Podrías simplemente haber ido a un hotel o…  
_ Porque sabía que no ibas a juzgarme… _lo interrumpió el menor, estirándose un poco sobre las almohadas.  
Estando bajo los efectos de las drogas, ambos se habían puesto por demás sinceros y sentimentales:  
_ Siempre llevo sobre los hombros la presión de estar siempre impecable, de dar el ejemplo… pero puedo ser yo mismo contigo, Usa. _suspiró Canadá_ Aunque no siempre me entiendas… siempre sabes qué decir.  
El de franjas carraspeó un poco, y apartó la mirada tratando de que no se notara el sonrojo en su cara:  
_ Nunca… nunca me habías dicho nada de eso, Maple. _murmuró.  
_ Es que los cumplidos se te suben muy rápido a la cabeza y empiezas de fanfarrón… _bromeó Canadá, tratando de quitarle sentimentalismo al asunto.  
_ Ah, con que fanfarrón ¿eh?? _Usa le hizo cosquillas.  
_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Basta! _el menor se puso fuera de su alcance, adueñándose de paso del balde de helado_ Y también vine porque sabes cómo darme lo que quiero… _confesó, con voz coqueta.  
_ ¿Tanto te gustan mis malas imitaciones de papá? _bromeó el mayor, y ésta vez sí logró causarle gracia a su hermano menor… aunque la fumada lo había ayudado un poco.  
_ La próxima vez imítalo tratando de usar Instagram… así te quedará más gracioso. _le sugirió.  
_ Lo que me recuerda… _Usa tomó su teléfono y se dispuso a borrar las fotos que le había tomado a su hermano durante el acto sexual.  
_ ¿De verdad vas a borrarlas…?  
_ Yo sólo las tomé para estimularte… Me gustaría quedarme con alguna, en serio. _admitió el mayor_ Pero ésta clase de cosas son una bomba de tiempo, siempre encuentran la forma de llegar a manos equivocadas…  
_ Creo que tienes razón… _Canadá asintió, y dejó que su hermano mayor borrase toda la evidencia de su teléfono_ Gracias…  
_ No agradezcas… ya tenemos bastantes secretos para ocultarle al mundo. _concluyó el estadounidense_ Y los secretos pesan. Dame más helado…  
Canadá le cedió el balde, y se acostó junto a él. De pronto se había puesto muy serio y pensativo al hablar de secretos…  
_ Usa…  
_ ¿Mhhm? _el mayor raspó lo último que quedaba de helado del fondo del balde.  
_ Recuerdas ese día… ¿no? _le preguntó, casi en un susurro_ Cuando éramos niños… y ese chico se apareció en nuestra casa con regalos para Australia…  
Usa se quedó callado un momento. Él también se puso serio.  
Suspiró pesadamente:  
_ Sí, lo recuerdo… fue la primera vez que vi tan de cerca cómo le daban una golpiza a alguien. 

Los hermanos se referían a un episodio que había transcurrido mucho, mucho tiempo atrás… cuando todavía eran pequeñas colonias y vivían bajo el ojo vigilante de Gran Bretaña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ése día ambos hermanos habían escapado de los estudios y se habían complotado para ir a jugar al jardín sin que nadie los viera. Allí se encontraron con una peculiar escena: su padre Gran Bretaña, estaba tomando el té en el jardín como lo hacía habitualmente a esa hora, solo que ésta vez tenía compañía... una de las nuevas colonias de Francia.  
Eso era muy raro, y de inmediato picó la curiosidad de los hermanos, que se ocultaron para oír mejor lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué el ilustrísimo Gran Bretaña estaba hablando con ése jovencito en vez de tratar directamente con Francia?  
Pronto se enteraron que el pequeño había llegado hasta allí por haber sido pillado tratando de escabullirse en la casa del mayor… al parecer tratando de llegar hasta la habitación de una de las colonias de Gran Bretaña, para dejar una carta de amor y algunos regalos.  
Los hermanos tragaron saliva. Gran Bretaña no toleraba las travesuras de sus propios hijos... por más que éstas fueran tonterías inocentes. ¿Cómo se tomaría que ésa pequeña colonia hubiese querido encontrarse con uno de sus hijos en secreto…?  
Pero Gran Bretaña permaneció muy tranquilo, casi impasible, bebiendo su té de la tarde. No iba a dejar que un contratiempo pequeño cómo ese le crispara los nervios…  
_ Veamos qué hay por aquí… _el mayor revisó los humildes regalos que ese niño había traído, y tomó la carta que sus lacayos le habían confiscado.  
La leyó en silencio, sin cambiar tan siquiera su expresión. El pobre niño permanecía de pie frente a él, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y la cabeza gacha… estaba aterrado.  
_ S-señor Gran Bretaña… Yo… _empezó a decir con la voz temblorosa.  
_ Shhhh… _Gran Bretaña levantó un dedo, silenciando al pequeño al instante_ Necesitas mejorar tu inglés si quieres escribir más cartas cómo éstas… _dijo_ Podemos practicar ahora, si lo deseas.  
_ ¿Habla usted en serio, señor…? _una chispa de esperanza se encendió en los ojos del pequeño. Tal vez no saldría tan mal librado de ése asunto.  
_ ¡Of course…! (Por supuesto) _Gran Bretaña sonrió y dejó la taza de té a un lado_ Te ayudaré a escribir una nueva carta. Una mucho mejor…  
Lo que pasó a continuación, fue tan rápido como inesperado para los dos hermanos… que presenciaron la escena con ojos abiertos como platos del terror y la sorpresa.  
Con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, Gran Bretaña dio la orden a sus lacayos para que se abalanzaran sobre el niño y le propinaran una brutal golpiza. Esperó de pie a un costado de la impecable mesa, aguardando a que sus sirvientes terminaran con lo encargado mientras rompía en pedazos la inocente carta de amor y dejaba regados los pedazos en el suelo… parecía sordo ante los gritos y los alaridos de dolor del pequeño. Apenas arrugó un poco la nariz cuando notó que la sangre había salpicado un poco una de las lujosas teteras.  
Gran Bretaña ordenó cambiar la tetera por otra y también ordenó traer papel y tinta… después de todo, había prometido ayudar al pequeño a escribir una nueva y mejor carta. Sólo que ésta nueva carta iba a decir lo opuesto a la que él había roto.  
Los lacayos de Gran Bretaña sentaron a la pequeña y maltrecha colonia a la mesa, mermando sus intentos por resistirse con más golpes. Al final, la nueva carta fue escrita y el inglés mayor se dio por satisfecho… guardó la carta en su bolsillo, ordenando que escoltaran al jovencito fuera de su casa.  
Pero antes de que lo arrastraran lejos de su vista, se acercó y le hizo una última advertencia:  
_ No vuelvas a tratar de acercarte a mi hijo... _Gran Bretaña sacó su bastón y presionó la punta filosa contra la cara del pequeño, haciendo una herida nueva_ Y ni se te ocurra contarle algo de esto a Francia… mi versión de la historia será mucho mejor que la tuya, pequeña colonia. No querrás arriesgarte…

::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::

Canadá se restregó un poco los ojos:  
_ ¿Era un país…? _preguntó, confuso. Entre el uso de las drogas y el tiempo que había pasado, sus recuerdos no eran tan nítidos como él creía…  
_ En ese momento no… creo que solo era una de las muchas colonias de Francia. _recordó el estadounidense_ Pero si es el país que yo creo, entonces las amenazas de papá funcionaron… nunca más se acercó a Australia.  
Canadá se hizo un ovillo junto al mayor:  
_ Yo sí quería ayudarlo… _se lamentó, con tristeza.  
_ Por supuesto que querías… ambos queríamos. Pero papá nos daba mucho miedo entonces y nosotros éramos solo un par de críos.  
_ Recuerdo que no podía dejar de mirar cómo lo golpeaban… y… me puse tan duro… _admitió, tapándose el rostro con las manos_ Permanecí escondido detrás del árbol para que no vieras lo que había en mis pantalones. Sentía tanta vergüenza… y miedo al mismo tiempo.  
Usa intentó abrazar al menor, pero Canadá le dio la espalda;  
_ Soy de lo peor… _se quejó, comenzando a llorar otra vez_ Estoy enfermo…  
_ Canadá, necesitas relajarte… _Usa lo acarició y se pegó a él como una cucharita_ Ya te he dicho varias veces antes que nadie elije lo que le gusta… deja de sentirte tan mal contigo mismo.  
_ Pero…  
_ Y no es como si hubiésemos podido evitar lo que pasó ese día con ese chico… apenas entendíamos lo que estaba pasando.  
_ Pero me hubiese gustado hacer algo… Papá fue brutal aquella vez.  
_ Si sigues pensando en lo que podrías haber hecho te volverás loco… te lo advierto, Maple. _fue lo último que dijo Usa, antes de levantarse al baño_ Al menos piensa que lo que vimos ése día fue uno de los primeros puntapiés para que quisiésemos independizarnos de ese hijo de puta…  
Canadá se quedó solo, echo un ovillo y abrazando las almohadas. Vaya forma de terminar la noche… básicamente donde había empezado: con los ánimos por el suelo. Usa se tomó su tiempo en el baño, y cuando volvió su hermano menor estaba casi dormido, acaparando todas sus sábanas.  
Se recostó junto a él, mirando el techo.  
Permaneció callado un largo rato, dudando en si debería decirle o no lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Canadá…  
_ Yo… yo recuperé la carta... _confesó al fin. Lo dijo casi en un susurro, para que si el menor estuviese en una de esas casualidades ya dormido, no lo oyera.  
_ ¿Ei…? _Canadá abrió los ojos al instante_ ¿Tu qué…? ¡Repítelo!  
_ La carta que papá rompió… yo volví más tarde y recogí los pedazos. _dijo el mayor, transpirando de sólo recordarlo_ Pero casi me descubren y entré tanto en pánico que escondí los pedazos en una lata de té vacía y la oculté por ahí… no lo había recordado hasta hoy.  
_ ¡Entonces la tienes! _se emocionó el rojo y blanco, arrodillándose en la cama.  
_ ¡No, no, no te emociones tanto! ¡Hablamos de un documento antiquísimo, mal conservado en una lata de hojas de té… bien podría estar hecho cenizas!  
Pero ya era muy tarde… Canadá ya estaba brincando de la emoción y maquinando diez mil planes en su cabeza para recuperar esa carta.  
_ ¡Ahhhh hermano!!! _el menor brincó a los brazos de Usa, celebrando_ ¡Qué bueno que vine contigo…!  
_ ¡Mmhp! _Usa quería seguir protestando pero Canadá le plantó un jugoso y dulce beso en los labios que lo dejó fuera de combate.  
Se besaron un largo rato, hasta dejarse sin aliento… luego el menor se apartó para adueñarse del teléfono de su hermano.  
_ ¡¿Y ahora qué haces?!  
_ Organizaré un vuelo en mi avión privado… _sonrió Canadá, marcando un número_ ¡Nos vamos a visitar a papá!  
_ Ughhhh…. Sabía que no debía abrir mi bocota… _el estadounidense se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, dramatizando_ ¿Me harás visitar al viejo decrépito solo para buscar una carta que no sabemos si todavía existe…?  
_ ¡Sí! ¿No te emociona al menos un poco la aventura?  
_ Creo que es una tontería. _resopló el mayor_ Y no sabemos quién era esa colonia, pero de todas formas no tenía oportunidad con Aussie… a él no le gustan lo penes.  
Canadá puso el teléfono a un lado, quedándose serio un momento:  
_ Eso no importa, Usa… _dijo_ No se trata de abrirle esas viejas heridas a Australia, ni de fastidiar gratis a papá...  
_ …aunque se lo merezca. _acotó Usa.  
_ Como sea. Yo solo quiero sentir que hice “algo” para ayudar a ese niño… aunque ese algo llegue tantos años después y no cambie nada realmente… _suspiró_ Siento que me ayudará a estar más en paz conmigo mismo.  
_ ¿De veras crees que te ayudará? _quiso cerciorarse el mayor_ Recuerda que no sabemos si vamos a encontrar algo de esa carta todavía…  
_ ¿Podemos intentar, al menos...? _Canadá puso ojos de perrito_ Por favooor…  
_ Ahh… Ya qué… _Usa se recostó para dormir_ Te ayudaré con una condición: ni una palabra de esto a papá o a Australia… al menos hasta haber conseguido la carta. No desencadenemos la 3ra guerra mundial por nada.  
_ Muy bien… _Canadá lo abrazó otra vez y lo besó por todas partes. Se había puesto cariñoso otra vez_ Oh, Usa… te voy a comprar tantos baldes de helado… _bromeó_ Y te defenderé cuando México te llame “Pinche Gringo Culero”…  
_ Sigue pasándote de listo y serás tú el que reciba una golpiza… pero esta vez de mí. _le advirtió el mayor, pellizcándole el trasero_ Ah, cierto. Eso te gusta…  
_ Mmhm... _el rojo y blanco se subió a sus caderas_ ¿Y si te consiento con un 2do round…? ¿Qué dices?  
_ Mejor me consientes mañana, preparándome el desayuno… _Usa dio por zanjado el asunto, apagando las luces_ Estoy cansado, Maple…  
_ Uff… No eres divertido, Usa…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN


End file.
